


In the Meantime

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since they made it to Winterfell and 9 weeks since boatsex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So let me just apologize beforehand. This is my first GoT, so I'm sorry if I didn't get the feel of the characters just right. 
> 
> Not sure how long it will be, so we'll see. Hope y'all like it.

“Will you be attending dinner tonight your Grace?” Missandei asked as she came in the room.

“No, I'm still not feeling well.” Daenerys answered. She was curled up on the bed.

Missandei gave her a look, but acknowledged her answer and left to let Sansa know. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Tyrion asked as he entered her room.

“Tell him what?” she replied although she already knew he knew. He'd probably known for a while. 

“You're pregnant. You are going to tell him that you're pregnant aren't you?”

“How long have you known?” she asked and she sat up in bed.

“It wasn't that hard to figure out. You've been quite sick these past weeks.”

They had gotten to Winterfell two weeks ago and she'd started to feel nauseous even before then. Missandei had made her see the Maester a couple days ago and he confirmed it. 

“I know I should tell him and I will, but he's been so distant these past weeks since Bran told us of his true parentage. I mean he's hardly spoken to me.”

“I know I spoke to you about an heir, but this is not what I meant. However it is what it is and while the King of the North may be stubborn as are you he needs to know. He  
should go into this war knowing everything worth fighting for.”

She knew he was right. She hated him for it, but he was. If they were going to win this war there needed to be trust and honesty between her and Jon and frankly she was getting tired of this childish game he was playing. She had given him space after they learned who his parents were, but Tyrion was right here needed to know.

“You think anyone else suspects?”

“If they do they're being discreet. I haven't heard anything around the castle. I will leave you, but stop missing dinner or they will figure it out.” 

He closed the door as he left and she was alone again well not entirely alone she thought as she held her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to Dany

“The Queen will not be joining us for dinner. She's still sick. I asked the servants to take her a bowl of stew.” Sansa said as she sat down at the table.

“Is she really sick or perhaps she might be avoiding a certain someone.” Arya quipped.

“Daenerys would not be that petty Arya. If she says she is sick then she is sick. I'm sure if someone wanted to go and check on her that would be mostly appreciated as she is still our guest.” She replied as she looked over at Jon.

“I doubt she wants to see me while she recovers from her illness Sansa. Just let it go.”

“You've avoided her long enough brother.”

 

After dinner he needed a walk, so he set off down one of the halls with Ghost following closely behind. 

He knew he'd avoided her longer than he should have, but he just still wasn't sure what he would say. He'd been Jon Snow his whole life and to have that taken away in minutes had him in a bit of a tailspin. Everything he'd known and thought had changed when Bran and Sam had told them all. He and Dany had been so close in their travel towards Winterfell and now he just didn't know where he fit. They'd shared so much and he was afraid they wouldn't get that back. Sansa and Arya were right though he just needed to go and talk with her. She'd been sick for quite a bit now and he was starting to worry. They needed her healthy for the coming war. He needed her. 

As he came out of his thoughts he realized that he had walked to her door. He hadn't even known his feet were taking him here.

Ghost nudged him as if he was telling you go ahead and knock. 

So he did. He knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Sansa have a fireside chat.

“Did you talk to him?” Tyrion asked Sansa as she came into the room and he took another drink of wine.

“Not that he'll listen to me.” She replied as she sat down across from him.

“Well I doubt she listened to me so we're doing great as advisors you and I.” 

She sensed the sarcasm in his voice. 

“I hope they get sense in them before we head to war. We can't defeat the Night King as we are. Speaking of war should she be fighting in her condition?”

“You try to tell her not to fight and see what happens. How'd you figure it out?”

“One of the servants overheard Missandei talking with the Maester.”

“Does everyone know?”

“No. I made sure it didn't spread about the castle, but it will be hard for her to hide it much longer. How far along is she?”

“Missandei said about 9 weeks.”

He took another swig of wine and she poured herself a cup. 

They sat in front of the fire ruminating on the problems they were about to have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon talk

She was sitting in bed finishing up the soup she'd been brought up when she heard the knocking at the door. She knew it wasn't Missandei or Tyrion as they both seemed to just come in. Maybe it was another servant to see if she was done. 

“Come in.” She answered as she set the bowl down on the table next to the bed. 

Before Jon had even opened up the door all the way Ghost had shot through and jumped up on the bed and started to nuzzle Her stomach.

“Well hello there.” she exclaimed as she reached down to pet him. He had startled her a little, but the whole thing made her chuckle a bit at how shocked Jon seemed.

“I'm sorry I've never seen him do that before.” Jon said as he finally got his words back.

“It's okay I don't mind him.”

“Are you still feeling ill? You seemed fine in our travels up here.” There was quite a bit of concern in his voice. 

She knew what she had to do, but wasn't sure if she should say it outright or make him put two and two together. She decided to go for the former.

“I am, but it's nothing anyone can help me with. I'm pregnant Jon.”

His feet felt like they were giving out as he stumbled into the chair. 

He couldn't seem to come up with any words as he just rubbed his beard and tried to get his head around what she was saying. 

“What?! Are you sure? I mean what about what the witch told you?” The questions seemed to come out all at once.

“I guess you were right when we talked at the Dragon pits. I wasn't sure at first, but Missandei kept pestering me and finally made me have the Maester come and check on me. It seems I'm about 9 weeks along, do it must taken place during one of our times aboard the ship.” 

He took all of what she'd said in. He looked up at her then and saw her for maybe the first time since after arriving at Winterfell. 

He got up and walked over to her. 

“Dany I never expected this.” he said as he sat down on the bed. “I'm sorry I've been so distant these past weeks. I felt completely lost after what Bran told us and instead of allowing you in I shut you out. I love you Dany and this news while surprising is wonderful.” He took her hand and held it in his. 

She looked up at him with her beautiful violet eyes and smiled.

“I love you too Jon. I don't know what will happen in the future, but with you and I together we can do anything.”

He took her face in his hands and brought her forth to kiss her. “I've missed your lips.” he said as they broke apart.


End file.
